


Merry Christmas

by slashyrogue



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 08:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8705653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: Everything was warmer between them, even killing, and as the house filled with dogs they became more than lovers. They were a family. Which made walking into the house wearing a Christmas sweater, finding Hannibal similarly dressed and lovingly feeding the dogs sausage links that much better. With lovely art by @camilleflyingrotten





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CamilleFlyingRotten](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=CamilleFlyingRotten), [SparkGoddess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkGoddess/gifts).



Will wanted this Christmas to be perfect.

Last year they had been in such a dark place, still barely interacting and he remembered wanting nothing more than to run away entirely from the idea of celebration.

Each kill had seemed like nails in his coffin, piling on in those first months until the end of December he'd finally broken down.

Hannibal had surprised him.

He did nothing but comfort and listen, no talking or trying to pull him in with force.

Will had spent New Year's wrapped in Hannibal's arms, filling in all the cracks he'd created over those first fractured months.

This past year had been a revelation.

Everything was warmer between them, even killing, and as the house filled with dogs they became more than lovers.

They were a family.

Which made walking into the house wearing a Christmas sweater, finding Hannibal similarly dressed and lovingly feeding the dogs sausage links that much better.

"You are not allowed to tell Will," he pet King's head, "He always seems to know these things and...."

"You are never allowed to tell me I spoil the dogs ever again."

Hannibal stood frozen at the kitchen counter, his hand on King's head. "Will, it isn't what it looks like."

Will grinned, leaning down to pick up Princess in his hands, wiping sausage off her fur. "You're not feeding the dogs handmade people sausage?"

He watched Encephalitis jump up and grab the end of the links eating it.

Hannibal frowned. "There was an excess of them and it seemed wrong not to..."

Will kissed him, a soft brush of lips. "I love you."

Hannibal smiled. "I love you too, though I am surprised that you're not more upset."

Will grabbed a sausage casing and tossed the line down before setting Princess with the others. He backed Hannibal up against the counter.

"Not upset at all," he pressed himself against Hannibal hard, grinning at his intake of breath, "I'm not the one who's going to clean up the aftermath of four dogs eating things they shouldn't. Am I?"

Hannibal sighed, licking his lips. "No, though I will admit to not thinking that far ahead."

Will laughed. "Of course you didn't. Think of it as my Christmas present. I'll take pictures."

Hannibal's mouth twitched and Will let himself be pulled in by his sweater collar. "I should not find your rudeness so intoxicating."

Will grinned. "But you do."

Hannibal smiled. "But I do."

They barely made it to the bedroom, rutting against each other like desperate teenagers and when Will came it was with Hannibal's lips to his ear.

"Merry Christmas, Will."

Will pressed his lips to Hannibal's neck. "Merry Christmas, Hannibal."


End file.
